Sailor Earth
by PhoenixW4Me
Summary: It's been a month since Galaxia was defeated. Mamoru is staying in Japan and a new Senshi appears. Sailor Earth with her protector, Caped Kamen. Who is this new masked man? What about the abused child who is Sailor Earth? Find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Earth is an 8-year-old girl named Chikyuuno Neko (Italian Kitty). In English that means Cat of the Earth. If this is liked enough then I'll send it to Japan to be turned into the sequel to Sailor Moon.

**An Abused Kitten. Chikyuuno Neko A Sailor Senshi.**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

The show starts with a little girl in bed. A blue bedspread is decorated with plants and cats. The girl's voice says,"I'm Chikyuuno Neko. I'm 8 years old and in the 3rd Grade. I'm a little timid and shy. But there's a reason." Then a hand slaps her awake. A tiny girl with mud-brown hair that tumbles to her waist and forest-green eyes sits up. Holding her wounded cheek. The blond woman standing above her with a piercing purple stare yanks the girl out of bed. She throws the girl down and leaves the room. Neko gets up and massages her arms. Covered in black and blue bruises. She pulls on a red dress and pulls her hair into a bun and leaves a lot down. She braids it and leaves the long locks to hang down her back. She ties a red ribbon around the end and quickly leaves her house. She's holding her lunch box in her hands and walks off. Her slapped cheek just starting to turn a light shade of purple.

The theme song starts to play. It's the same one that was played when Sailor Moon began. Only it shows a new Senshi with them. A child with brown hair and green eyes wearing a green and blue fuku and a brown cat with a silver symbol for Earth on her forehead. A circle with a plus sign inside. On the girl's tiara is a teal stone where Sailor Moon would've had a red one.

Neko walks through the streets of Tokyo with her gaze on the ground. Her brown bangs feather her forehead lightly. She looks at a poster in the Crown window.

"Sailor T?" Neko shakes her head and walks off to school.

In her class she sits in the front row. Where her teacher can see her as plain as day. Along with her black and blue arms. As Neko leaves school a few boys race past her and one knocks her over. Her knees are scraped a little but otherwise she's unharmed.

"HEY!" The boys freeze from pulling a brown cat's limbs to turn to Neko. A look of murder in her eyes. "Leave that poor cat alone!" The boys run away but she grabs one. Tskino Shingo. "TSKINO SHINGO-SAN! What were you thinking?" She picks up the cat and peels off a bandage. "This cat can't do anything against three boys like you!" Shingo looks at Neko with a straight face but his eyes scream fear of the younger girl.

"You don't need to know."

"If you think that being older than me makes you able to do whatever you want you're wrong. I won't let you hurt this poor cat under any circumstances." Neko holds the cat near her chest. The cat purrs. Shingo grabs Neko's arm. Neko looks at his hand, back at him and back and forth. "You really don't want to do that." She twists her arm to thrown Shingo over her shoulder. She picks up her bags.

"Neko-chan!" A girl with bright blue eyes and ruby-red hair runs up.

"Mie-chan." Mie stops when she sees the cat in her friend's arm.

"Oh. Kawaii." Mie scratches under the cat's chin. A silver Earth symbol ripples at Neko. "Is she your's?"

"Mie-chan. You know my aunt won't let me have a pet." Neko looks down at the little cat. It's bright green eyes look into her's. "I think I'll look for her owner." Neko turns to see a boy with brown hair and glasses.

"Neko-san. Nice to see you."

"Tiayke-kun."

"Is that cat your's?"

"No." Neko holds the cat a little tighter.

"You shouldn't handle an animal you don't know much about." The cat hisses at Tiayke. "See what I mean. It could scratch you. Or bite you."

"Its not like I don't get more than enough of that with Oba-san."

"Nani?"

"Nothing. I'm going now." Neko pushes by Tiayke and walks out of school. "Now. Who are you little kitty?" The cat smiles at her. Neko runs through her mind for a name. "Let's see. You're a girl. And you have an Earth symbol on your forehead. Gaea? Demeter? Terran?" The cat meows. "Terran?" The cat rubs it's head against Neko. "So. You're named Terran. What a pretty name." Neko touches her bruised cheek to the cat's furry head. "You're so soft. I wish Oba-san was a little kinder to let me keep you." She runs into Mamoru. She lands on her rear. She stands in a second. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry." Neko looks up into Mamoru's eyes. He bends down to her level.

"It's also my fault. Are you alright?"

"Hai. Ara? Terran? Where'd you go?" The cat rubs against Neko's ankle. "There you are." Neko picks up the little cat. "I'm sorry again sir." Neko walks by him and goes through the streets of Tokyo.

"I thought I saw something on her arm." Mamoru stands up and shakes his head. "Must be seeing things." Neko talks to Terran on her way home. Motoki walks up to Crown and Terran jumps from Neko's arms. She paws at Motoki's leg. He looks down.

"Hey little kitty. I haven't seen you for a while. Where've you been?" Neko walks up.

"Hello. Is Terran your cat?" Motoki looks up at the tiny girl in front of him. His cheeks get a very faint shade of pink. Neko cocks her head.

"Oh no. Her name's Terran?"

"I just guessed it. I'm Chikyuuno Neko." She extends her hand to Motoki.

"Furuhata Motoki." He takes Neko's hand. Terran looks at the both of them with a smile. Neko looks at Motoki's watch.

"Is that the time? Rei-san will be so angry if I'm late." She lets go of Motoki's hand and runs off. Terran quickly follows her. Motoki watches Neko.

"Were those bruises on her arm?" Motoki opens the arcade and starts work.

* * *

At Rei's Usagi and the girls are trying to focus on homework but its only been a month since Usagi defeated Galaxia. They're still excited. Only Usagi seems to be able to do her homework. She doesn't like thinking of Galaxia or the battle with her. She'd come so close to losing all she held dear and precious in her heart. Mamoru had contacted his school to apply for the online courses available. She found it lucky that her friends had come back. The door opens wide to reveal a panting Neko.

"I'm sorry Rei-san. I didn't mean to be late. I ran into two different men and Terran."

"It's alright Neko-chan." The raven-haired priestess smiles at the little girl. Her cheeks are rosy from the lack of breath. "Terran?" A brown cat enters the room and joins Luna and Artemis on Rei's bed. "She's house-broken. Right?"

"I don't know. I just found her today. Dang Tskino Shingo and his friends tried to rip her to pieces."

"That's my little brother."

"You must be Usagi. You're different than what I thought you'd be." Usagi walks over to the little girl.

"And what did you imagine me to be?"

"Looking into a book that first years would need and struggling on the easiest question. But you're with all your friends." Usagi holds the little girl close as she chuckles.

"That sounds like something Shingo would say." Neko looks surprised then happy.

"Now Neko-chan. This is Kino Makato, Mizono Ami, and Aino Minako." Rei addresses each of the girls in turn.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Chikyuuno Neko." Neko stands up and makes a bow to the girls.

"Nice to meet you Neko-chan." Everyone bows their heads to the child. Neko starts her homework. It is obvious that Rei is her tutor. Usagi opens her pleasure read to wait for the other girls to finish their homework. Neko excuses herself to use the restroom. As soon as she opens the door something grabs her by the throat and ankles. She screams as it yanks her from the room.

"Minna!" Everyone stands up to see what attacks the child. The youma looks like a tree and has Neko held close by. Her body glowing blue as her energy is sucked from her.

"Neko-chan!" Mako pops her knuckles.

"Minna. We have to transform." Everyone nods and pulls out their transformation rods.

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal"

"MAKE UP!" Everyone is enveloped in lights for their planets. In seconds the Sailor Senshi are standing where five normal girls stood. But Usagi didn't transform. Mars looks at her leader.

"What's the problem Usagi?"

"I don't know. MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!" No light envelops her. Neko screams again.

"We'll find out the problem later. Right now. Let's help Neko-chan."

"Right. JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The attacks merge together but the monster puts Neko in front of her as a shield. Neko screams as the attacks hit her.

"Neko-chan!" Terran runs out the door with Luna and Artemis right behind her. "Usagi-chan. Transform."

"I tried. Twice. Both times it didn't work."

"Nani?" Neko screams again.

"Neko-chan."

"Terran. You can talk?"

"Yes. But I must help Neko-chan." Terran runs off the porch.

"Terran!"

"Matte! Baka. What can you do?" Artemis jumps in front of her.

"Move. Neko-chan needs me. I owe her a dept that I must repay. She needs me now Artemis!" Terran tries sidestepping him but Artemis moves to block her. "NEKO-CHAN! HANG ON! I'M COMING! Artemis. Move. If it was Sailor Venus in that thing's clutches wouldn't you want to help her?"

"Of course I would. But the Senshi know what to do. Mercury!"

"If we attack at all. It'll put Neko in front of it." Neko struggles for breath.

"I can't just stand here. I have to help!" Terran's cheeks are covered in tears. "ARTEMIS! MOVE!"

"Give it to her. Its the only way!"

"Luna?"

"I sense the energy of a Senshi within her. Terran. The brooch." Terran does a flip and a silver brooch with the symbol for earth with four stones around it appear on the ground. Ruby, Topaz, Emerald, and Sapphire. Terran tosses it to Neko.

"Neko-chan. Say,'Earth Prism Power. Make up!'" Neko nods and raises the brooch above her head.

"EARTH PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!" A burst of turquoise light envelops Neko and Usagi. Usagi is surrounded in pink ribbons and holding her folded hands in front of her.

"What is this power I feel? It's a gentle wave. Like the sea." A light starts at her feet and moves up her body. Her costume looks like her normal one. Only silver. And her Eternal wings have been replaced with a silver cape with a red lining. Her crescent moon glows on her forehead. A silver whip attaches itself onto her waist. Usagi opens her eyes. Her eyes become covered in a silver mask like Tuxedo Kamen's. The Senshi uncover their eyes and gape at Sailor Moon. "I don't know who you are or where you came from and in truth I don't care. I won't let you have your way with her. In the name of the moon I shall punish you."

"Sailor Moon." The Senshi turn to the fading light that enveloped Neko. She's dressed in a fuku. A blue skirt and gloves with green boots and ribbon in her hair. She looks a lot like Sailor Moon's first transformation. Both ribbons on her fuku and her sailor cape are white as the snow in the Poles. Her gloves cover her hands alone to reveal bracelets like Galaxia's but made of diamond. Her earrings are made from a solid gray of storms. The monster holds her away but still clutches her throat.

"What in the world?"

"MOONLIGHT CRYSTAL WHIP!" Sailor Moon let's the whip's lighted rope sing as it flies through the air. The monster lets go of the child.

"Nani? What am I?" Terran runs up to her mistress' side.

"You're Sailor Earth. Now take your bracelet off and say,'Earth Diamond Magic!'" Neko nods her head. The monster goes for a stab but a flash of gold and red pull Sailor Earth and Terran out of the way. Sailor Moon cracks her whip and it ties around the monster's wrists. Grabbing it's attention she pulls the whip tight.

"SENSHI! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" She looks at her friends. Mesmerized at her new look. "MARS!" She shrieks.

"Oh right. MARS FLAME SNIPER!" A flaming arrow flies through the air and hits the monster's shoulder.

"EARTH DIAMOND MAGIC!" A shining bracelet flies through the air and hits the monster. It turns to dust. Sailor Moon's whip coils by itself around her waist. Sailor Earth jumps down from a tree followed by a man dressed in golden armor with red ivy crawling over his chest and a red sword by his side and a red lined, copper-gold cape on his shoulders. A blood-red mask covers his eyes. His sandy hair hangs over the mask a bit.

"Nice move kid." Jupiter pulls Sailor earth into a death grip and pulls her off the ground.

"Yea. Love the bracelet." Right on cue the shining cylinder flies onto her wrist. It turns back into her sparkling bracelet.

"Jupiter. Let the poor kid breathe." Mercury tugs on her arm.

"Yea. I for one don't want our new Senshi dead by Jupiter. It'll be Juvie." Neko starts kicking her legs.

"Honestly Jupiter. She's had enough." Jupiter reluctantly sets down Earth. She turns to her savior.

"Arrigato. Ano."

"Caped Kamen." He does a courteous bow toward Sailor Earth. She curtsies as best she can in the short skirt. Caped Kamen jumps away.

"Arrigato. Caped Kamen-sama." The wind blows Sailor Earth's braid. The girls calm down before they hear from Terran their new mission.

"Find and protect the Earth Princess?"

"Yes. And the Turquoise Earth Crystal." Neko looks at he lap. _"The Turquoise Earth Crystal? Is that what that man was talking about last night?" _

"Oy. Ladies. You done in there?" Neko's eyes widen.

"Hai Mamo-chan. You won't distract us. We're just receiving new orders." Mamoru opens the door and takes a seat next to Usagi.

"Oniisan."

"Sorry? Wait a minute. You're that little girl from earlier."

"Chikyuuno Neko."

"Chiba Mamoru." Neko's now wearing a jacket over her tiny shoulders.

"Mamo-chan. THis is also Sailor Earth. The newest of the Sailor Senshi."

"Nice to meet you." Neko nods her reply and looks at the time.

"I have to go home. Terran. Come on. I think I can sneak you home." Neko leaves with Terran on her shoulder. One by one everyone heads home to filter what had just happened that day.

* * *

A few miles away Caped Mask takes off his mask to reveal a set of hazel eyes. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Sailor Earth." The name goes over and over in his mind like a broken record. Trying to make the connection between Sailor Earth and someone he knew. Caped Mask stands up to have his armor turn to jeans and a white T-shirt. Motoki walks down the streets of Tokyo. Headed for home when a familiar little brown and red streak races by him. "Chikyuuno Neko? Na."


	2. Extra

**Beware of the Abuse.**

**By Sailor Earth1997**

_Neko stands firm watching Caped Kamen walk slowly towards someone. His stops short and turns to her. _

_"NEKO-CHAN! Move!" He jumps behind her and she snaps around in an instant to see him take the blunt of a deadly blow. _

_"CAPED KAMEN-SAMA!"_

Neko snaps up in bed. Sweating and panting for breath. She looks around her room. Green walls with three blue bookshelves and a blue dresser decorate her walls along with pictures of the solar system over her head and door. Her green ribbons in her long hair tumble into her lap. She brings her knees up to her eyes and starts crying. She looks at a picture on her white nightstand. A woman with mud-brown hair and crystal blue eyes holds the hand of a man with blond hair and forest-green eyes. In between them is a younger Neko. Smiling and laughing having just gotten off a roller coaster. Neko's hair has an even amount of blue and green ribbons in her braid. Her teal skirt sets off her eyes nicely and her sea-blue shirt lines with her collarbone and silver locket. The same circular locket sits on her nightstand. Neko picks it up and opens the top. A gentle lullaby starts to play. Her father called it "Piano Love." Neko's mother had played the piano and that exact same song was what she'd played when they first met. Neko holds the necklace close to her chest. A plus sign turns inside it. The light coming from it reveals a line of bruises going down Neko's arm and a small one above her eyebrow. The theme song plays.

"Neko-chan! Matte! You're going too fast!"

"Sorry Terran. But if I'm late Rei-oneesama will get angry." Neko's dressed in her red school dress. Terran desperately trying to keep up with her cheetah-fast mistress. Neko's sleeves cover most of her new bruises until the reach the middle of her forearm. She let some of her hair out of the braid to hide her forehead. She races up the stairs to Rei's room. She bursts in the door.

"Neko-chan."

"I'm so sorry Rei-oneesama. I got caught up reading."

"Reading what?" Neko pulls _Romeo and Juliet _from her bag.

"They assign this in elementary school?" Usagi shakes the book near her head.

"No that's my pleasure read." Mamoru looks up from an essay for school.

"Complicated is pleasure?" Neko shrugs.

"I like knowledge." Minako shakes her head and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Well. Talk to Ami-chan. She's the bookworm here." Usagi hits her almost twin upside the head.

"Minako-chan." Minako cradles the sore area of her head and looks at Usagi. Her face is stern. It's not the face of a normally joking Usagi. Its the face Serenity would give Venus when she made fun of any of the other Senshi. Minako backs away a little. Usagi turns her focus to her homework. When Mako goes to touch her friend's shoulder she's instantly shrugged off. Mamoru pretends not to notice this attitude. Usagi closes her book and opens her pleasure read. Neko glances up at her. She gives her arm a stretch. Mamoru's eyes dart to the dark markings on her pale skin. Neko quickly pulls her sleeve right. As Neko gathers her things to go home Ami takes notice of the dark bruise playing hide-and-seek behind Neko's hair. Usagi looks up as Neko leaves and notices a few yellow bruises on her legs. No one says anything until Neko's gone.

"Did you guys see what I saw?"

"What?"

"On Neko's legs."

"What?" Rei's bent over her math homework with warning eyes glaring at Usagi.

"Yellow splotches."

"I saw one playing hide-and-seek under her hair." Ami jumps into the conversation with her info.

"I saw a line of them headed up to her shoulder when she stretched." Mamoru sends his homework in and closes his laptop. Usagi ponders all this.

"No way she could get into a fight." Mako closes her book to join the conversation.

"Actually. When I got home last night. Shingo was complaining about how much his backside hurt because Neko flipped him over her shoulder." Mamoru turns his head to the closed door.

"Child abuse?"

"No way. Who would want to hurt Neko-chan? She's the most wonderful, energetic, grateful, and beautiful children I've ever known." AMi jumps up to stake her claim.

"Same here. Shingo's nothing more than an annoyance."

"I agree. She's amazing at fire-reading." Rei stands up to defend her pupil.

"Even my parents would take her in." Minako stands up. Her parents constantly fought over the tiniest things. "And they wouldn't argue because Neko-chan can find neutral ground in an instant."

* * *

Just listening outside was an abused Neko. Hearing what her friends said brought tears to her eyes. Mamoru had hit it right on. She pushed up her sleeve to reveal the line of black bruises. The fabric touching them made her suck in her breath. She hears someone coming to the door and takes off.

* * *

Mamoru opens the door to head home. He looks up at the little red spot at the stairs. _"She didn't leave. She heard every word." _Mamoru follows the little girl back home. As the door opens a hand shoots out and grabs the girl. He believes it's only her mother and walks away. A tiny scream makes him turn. He shakes his head. "Probably a horror movie." He feels uneasy as he enters his apartment. "But what if it was Neko-chan?" He shakes his head. "No parent would want to hurt a child like Neko-chan. Would they?" He stands on his balcony. Trying to put the pieces together. But with the minimal amount of things he knew about Neko he found himself trying to put pieces together that didn't exist. Frustrated with himself he turned back inside to at least try to sleep.

* * *

Neko shuts her door. Her arms sore and her nose covered in caked blood. Her cheeks covered in tear streaks and her left one red from a recent slap. She washes the blood off her face and looks at herself in the mirror as she finds her pajamas for bed. Her small body, wrapped in a towel, just starting to mature was covered in bruises. Her towel didn't need her help to stay on anymore. Her legs were longer and her body just a little thiner. She shakes her head.

"I can't let her do this to me anymore. I have to tell someone." She pulls on her nightie from the night before. She opens her window to look outside at the bird's nest. The mother just feeding her babies as the father comes with more food. They snuggle all together in the nest.

_FLASHBACK_

_Neko's mother opened the door to their one-room apartment. _

_"Neko-chan! Papa! I'm home!" Neko runs around the corner with a little bit of chocolate cupcake on her mouth. "Happy birthday Neko-chan." Her mother wraps her arms around her precious child._

_"Mama. Can we go for a walk now?" Her mother chuckles._

_"Of course. My little six-year-old." She takes Neko's hand. Her father turns the corner to join his wife and daughter. He takes Neko's other hand._

_"Papa." He smiles down at her. She turns to her mother. "Mama."_

_"Yes Neko-chan?" They enter the elevator headed downstairs.  
_

_"We'll always be together. Forever right?"_

_"We'll be here as long as you need us." The doors open and gunshots ring out. Neko's father jumps in front of his precious family and takes three shots in his chest, arm, and stomach._

_"PAPA!" The masked man takes an aim at Neko. Her mother covers her with her body as gunshots ring out. Her mother falls onto her daughter with her eyes closed. Her back has two bullet holes in her back. "MAMA!"_

_FLASHBACK ENDS._

"Mama. You promised me you'd stay with me until I didn't need you as much. I still need you." She picks up the picture and holds it close to her cheek. "Mama. Papa. I want to see you. It hurts without you. Mama. Papa." In a random second she thinks of Usagi, Mamoru and Motoki. She falls onto her bed and lets herself cry herself to sleep._  


* * *

_Motoki sits at his desk. Feeling the same pain that Sailor Earth was. Whoever she was.

"Poor kid. Abused. Orphaned. If I only knew who she was." He pinches the bridge of his nose with the most recent letter from Rieka. Along with a hospital notice. Rieka had a mental illness that made her insane. She was being put into an asylum until further notice. he walked to his balcony. Next to him was an empty lot. Across the street was a line of girls for the fortune teller that was there. He shrugged. "I'll never understand girls." He notices a blond man in a brown trench coat and hat walking away. Not a girl in sight. He was either stalking one or was just passing through.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 2**

**Future Warnings**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Neko snaps awake from another bad dream. Her left cheek a dark purple and her legs covered in fresh black bruises. Her cheeks covered in tear streaks.

"That dream again. Who is that man?" She curls up into a ball and looks at her locket. SHe opens the top to the gentle lullaby. Her eyes fill with fresh tears. She covers her eyes and trebles. Terran watches from her perch on the dresser. She'd seen the torment Neko went through every day. Neko had ordered her not to say anything. Terran's bottom lip quivers.

"Neko-chan." Terran jumps to her side.

"Terran."

"Perhaps Mamoru could-"

"No! I won't bring anyone else into this. I'll do this on my own. I can Terran." Terran's tears leak from her eyes.

"Neko-chan." Neko holds Terran close. But she can't stop the tears coming to her own eyes. The theme song plays.

Neko slowly walks from school because of her sore legs. Mie has seen Neko's aunt hurt her but Neko's begging had made her remain silent. Still. Mie couldn't help but want to help her friend. Neko's slow walking is a sign of her abuse. Mie runs off when her watch beeps. Tiayke is patiently waiting for her.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Tiayke-kun?"

"It's about Neko-san."

"What about her?"

"I want to ask her out." Mie starts laughing. "Nani? What's so funny?"

"Tiayke-kun. Neko-chan's aunt wouldn't let her date. Not at this age."

* * *

Neko opens Rei's door and silently sits down. Rei sees the bruises on her legs but says nothing. Although Mamoru isn't one to ignore these kinds of things.

"Neko-chan. How did that happen?"

"Nani?"

"Your legs." Neko quickly pulls her skirt over the black and blue muscles.

"I'm clumsy." Usagi looks under the table at Neko's knees.

"I used to be clumsy too but I never got it that bad." Ami pulls out her computer and scans Neko.

"You do have signs of multiple wounds."

"It's nothing."

"Neko-chan."

"Don't say anything Terran." Neko opens her homework and quickly gets to work. No one says anything more on the subject. When Neko leaves Terran lingers.

"Terran. What''s going on for Neko-chan?" Luna asks her depressed friend.

"Neko-chan told me not to tell. But Rei-san knows. Ask her." Terran runs off after her mistress. Luna gives Rei a piercing stare. Rei's eyes are already full of tears and a few fall out.

"Rei-chan? What's wrong?" Usagi places a hand on her friend's shoulder. Rei grabs onto Usagi and breaks down.

"Usagi. Its awful."

"What is? Calm down and tell me." Rei continues to cry but tries to talk.

"Neko-bun is in a berrible sibuabion. She can'b last mush longer. USAGI!"

"Rei-chan."

"She's saying Neko-chan's in a terrible situation. she can't last much longer." Usagi looks at Luna. "Living with you and your early meltdowns helps."

"Ah." Usagi caresses Rei's head as she continues to cry.

"Rei-chan. What is wrong with Neko-chan?" Ami gets closer to her friend.

"Bild abuse."

"What?"

"Child abuse," Luna translates.

"Thank you Luna." Mamoru stand up and puts away his things. "Mamo-chan?"

"Mm?"

"Where are you going?"

'I've got to take care of something." He walks out the door.

* * *

Another punch lands on Neko's side. She screams. She tries to move away but her aunt has a tight grip on her arm.

"Stupid kid." A ringed hand hits Neko on it's backside. Ripping away the skin on her ribs. Neko screams louder. The door opens and a hand grabs Neko's aunt's before another blow can be delivered.

"Don't. Even. Think. About it." Mamoru's voice is full of malice and anger. The woman tries to get him off but her quickly ties her into a chair. He calls the police about Neko's aunt and cradles Neko in his arms. He takes care of her wound. Thankfully it's not deep. "It'll leave a scar but it'll heal." He ties off the bandage as police sirens ring out outside. Neko pulls down her shirt to cover her new scar. Mamoru holds her close as the police take Neko's aunt away. She's screaming at the top of her lungs and kicking and resisting.

Mamoru stands in the doorway with Neko on his shoulders. Neko looks at her aunt who starts thrashing more. Neko sticks out her tongue and pulls down her eyelid. Mamoru chuckles. His shoulders shanking makes Neko hold onto him tightly. Mamoru gets Neko in bed and as he watches her sleep he thinks over how much he went through as a child and how much she'd gone through. Far more than he had. She had physical proof of that. He pushes her bangs back.

"I'll watch out for you. Koneko-chan." He kisses her forehead and leaves the room. Neko opens her eyes after her door clicks shut.

"Arrigato Oniichan." She closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

* * *

"Neko-chan. Neko-chan." Neko shakes her head.

"Nani? Aren't you going to yank me out of bed by my hair as usual?"

"Why the heck would I do that?" Neko looks up at Mamoru holding a file in his hand.

"Mamoru-oniichan. Sorry. I thought you were Oba-san."

"Now that's just rude." He sits next her and gives her a gentle push into her pillows. Neko's laugh fills the room for the first time in a long time. Mamoru gently pokes her ribs to make the bell-like sound last longer. Neko catches her breath and looks at the file in his hand.

"What's that?"

"This?"

"That would be what I'm pointing to."

"These are your custody papers." He opens the file to a few pages and shows one to Neko. It's blank.

"Ano."

"You don't have to say anything. When your aunt has her hearing I'll be bringing these forward. I'll even sign these myself."

"Mamoru-san?"

"I went through a troubling childhood. And so far you've had it worse. You deserve someone to watch out for you who won't hurt you like your aunt has."

"Mamoru-oniichan." Neko wraps her arms around his neck. Her orange T-shirt covers her body down to the middle of her thighs. Mamoru wraps his arms around Neko and cradles her as he takes her to the kitchen for some breakfast.

* * *

A few miles away Motoki looks out from his perch on his balcony. A construction company had just finished building a huge Indian-themed palace and were just cleaning up.

"Odd how they came and are leaving so quickly." He tries feeling for Sailor earth. But like all the other times he'd tried it was hazy. As if her side of the signal wasn't fully developed. He only got a feeling or a tiny thought when he reached out for her. A strong wave of happiness nearly knocks him over. He quickly pulls away.

"Whoa. That kid must've had some guts and copped her tormentor. Nice." Motoki pinches the bridge of his nose and chuckles to himself. "I don't think I'll be tuning her way this morning."

* * *

When Neko wakes up on Monday morning Mamoru hands her a green lunch box that's a little heavier than she's used to. Saying that he gave her a little more to eat than her aunt had. Mamoru gives Neko a rise to school. Mie's just walking into the gate when she sees the red sports car drive up. The dark figure inside moved a little and the smaller one pushed open the door.

"Arrigato Oniichan." The heavy door firmly closes and Neko stands on the sidewalk.

"Neko-chan!" Neko turns away from the leaving car to Mie.

"Mie-chan." Mie wraps her arms around her friend's neck.

"Who was that?"

"Chiba Mamoru. He helped me Saturday night. Oba-san's hearing is tonight. Oniichan and I are going to show my 'custody papers' but I don't know what's to show. They're blank." Mie thinks it over.

"Maybe he's going to write his name on them and say you were stolen from him." Neko starts laughing.

"What's so funny? Move. You're blocking the way." Shingo gives Neko a hard push and walks by her. "Baka Neko. You're as much of a baka as my Oneesan." Neko gives Shingo's cheek a hard slap.

"TSKINO-SAN! Your Oneesama's no baka. You're the baka for calling her one. She has the best of friends that care, a boyfriend who loves her more than anything, and yet. To her bring down. You for a brother. Can't you be grateful to have an Oneesama like her for one second?" Neko picks herself up and gets her lunch box. "In my eyes. You're the only baka in this situation." Neko passes by him without a second glance.

* * *

Motoki chews on the eraser on his pencil. Sailor Earth's happiness had gone sour for some reason and he was dying to figure it out. But to do that he'd have to figure out who the heck she was. He looks down at his list. 8-years-old, brunette, green eyes, about 4'6", maybe 60-70 chews as he tries to find something besides the obvious living in Tokyo. Mamoru comes in and Motoki quickly hides his notebook. Mamoru just ignores it and orders a usual coffee.

"You know. You're here later than normal. What's going on. Usagi-chan?"

"What kind of man do you take me for? Of course not. I just happened to probably save a life last night."

"Wow. I'm impressed. What? A cat? Dog?"

"A kid."

"From what? Getting run over by your car?"

"Child abuse situation." Motoki nods then reflects on what his friend had said.

"Nani?"

"I said,'Child abuse situation.'" Mamoru repeats slowly as the coffee's set in front of him. Motoki considers all the possibilities. Perhaps a one in a million chance Mamoru had saved Sailor Earth.

* * *

Aforesaid child's slipping her school shoes on.

"Neko-chan. Imagine what could've happened if Mamoru-sama hadn't stopped your aunt."

"I know. But that's the past. I'm looking forward to my new life with him."

"New life with who? Koneko-chan?" Neko turns to Tiayke who's wearing a green tuxedo.

"Tiayke-kun. What are you wearing."

"It's dangerous to wear that to school Tiayke-kun."

"Who cares? So Koneko-chan. Who's this new man in your life? Not trying to replace me are ya?" Neko moves away clutching her briefcase close to her chest.

"Tiayke-kun. What's happened to you? You're different."

"Isn't change good?"

"Not if you're scaring me." Neko runs off to class.

* * *

Motoki's emotions train wreck with Sailor Earth's. Poor kid was afraid of something.

"Who the heck are you?"

* * *

Neko sits in class when something runs into her thoughts of schoolwork.

_"Who the heck are you?" _Neko looks around the room.

"Who was that?" She wonders aloud.

"Excuse me Chikyuuno-san?"

"Oh. Sorry? I thought I heard someone." Her teacher pats her head.

"It's just your imagination dear." Neko nods and gets back to her work.

* * *

Motoki's thoughts are invaded with the thoughts of elementary level problems. He knows they're from Sailor Earth so he doesn't dare think of the answers. Although Sailor Earth shows herself as a bright kid. Unazuki takes over Crown for the day so Motoki goes up to his apartment to try to get control over this whatever it is. He waits until he can see her lunch through her thoughts.

_"Are you Sailor Earth?"

* * *

_Neko takes a bite of her lunch when someone's voice enters her thoughts.

"Are you Sailor Earth?"

"Depends. Who are you?"

"I'm-" Motoki honestly hadn't thought that far. Caped Kamen would scare her and he couldn't give away his identity. A guardian angel would bring up unneeded questions but her conscious might work. "Your conscious."

"Like Jimeny Cricket from 'Pinocchio?'"

"Yea. Only I'm not going to be perched on your shoulder all day and when you lie it won't make your nose grow." Neko chuckles. Motoki sighs.

"If this kid's anymore trusting she'll be whisked off her feet into a dangerous situation in a heartbeat." Neko gets to her lunch. Her conscious being silent. She can't think of a reason it would tell her not to do something.

* * *

Mie runs up to her friend. She places her hands on her knees as she gasps for breath.

"Mie-chan! What's wrong? Did a bully take your lunch?"

"Iya. It's Tiayke-kun."

"What happened?"

"He and a few other boys are breaking the window to the teachers' lounge." Neko stands up.

"You get the principal I'll stop the boys." Before Mie can respond Neko runs off.

"Neko-chan has gotten faster. Very much faster." Mie runs off to get the principal.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Neko demands of the boys throwing rocks into the window.

"What business is it of your's? Baka Neko." Shingo throws his rock at Neko. Hitting her thigh. The other boys join in but Neko dodges as best she can.

_"Someone. Help me!" _A red streak flies through the air and stops a rock from hitting Neko's head. A red rose loses three petals shining with silver dust.

"Ladies are gentle and delicate flowers that must be cherished."

"Those whom bring them harm won't be forgiven easily." Sailor Moon crosses her arms over her chest. Her whip's handle shines threateningly. The boys try running away but run into the principal and Mie. Neko stands up and brushes some dirt off her skirt. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen watch Neko leave. "I'd better get back to school before I'm missed." She kisses Tuxedo Kamen's cheek and jumps off.

* * *

Mamoru leans against his car as the hundreds of elementary children walk by him. Scanning the sea of red, black, and brown for that one shade. He feels a tug. Looking down at the bright-eyed bushy-tailed little girl. Right under his nose.

"How was school?"

"Good. I got a 99 on my Math test."

"Very good." Mamoru takes her backpack and places it in the trunk. He sits in the driver's seat and helps Neko buckle into the seat next to him. "Anything else?"

"I turned in my Japanese history report today." Neko thins her day over. "I made a place mat in Home Economics, learned about lice in Health, did five laps around the gym, and played the piano in Music class." She thinks a little harder. "Oh. And I met my conscious today."

"Your conscious?"

"Like Jimeny Cricket in 'Pinocchio'. He interrupted me in English but then he and I talked during lunch. Oh. Lunch was very good. Arrigato for making my lunch."

"Your welcome."

"Do you know your conscious?"

"I hear it when Usako's in danger."

"Usako?"

"My nickname for Usagi. She calls me Mamo-chan."

"I see. How do you know when she's in danger?"

"Call it 'instinct.'"

"What do you do when Oneesama's in danger?"

"Koneko-chan. Can you keep a secret?"

"Hai. And I know you can too. I won't pry." Mamoru shakes his head and gives Neko a playful push.

"You have to steal my punchline don't ya?" Neko cringes at the word 'punch.' "Koneko-chan?"

"What does it mean when my custody papers are blank?"

"When your Mama and Papa died their will said that you'd go live with your aunt. But she'd have to sign her name on the custody papers so she could legally keep you. But she didn't. So now she can pay two debts to society."

"Oniichan. How did you know that?"

"Your parents left behind something besides you when they died. A will. It's like a list of everything you own and who it will go to if something happens to you. Your parents' will says that you get any money they left over and their possessions. But if you were younger than a certain age it would go to your guardian. But since your aunt didn't sign the papers any thing she sold to someone else is stolen property. Rightfully your's."

"I see." The rest of the car ride is silent until they reach Rei's temple. Neko gets her bag from the trunk.

"Koneko-chan."

"Hai?"

"WHo were those boys at your school today? The ones with the rocks."

"Tiayke-kun, Tskino Shingo-san, and a few other classmates." Neko counted them off on her fingers as she said them.

"DO they normally act that way?" Neko shakes her head. Mamoru ponders this until a shine of golden hair catches his eye. Two blonds, a brunette, and a bluenette walk up their way. Mamoru urges Neko up the stairs as he sticks his hands in his pockets. Neko quickly moves up the stairs as Usagi wraps her arms around Mamoru's neck. He kisses her for a second before taking her bag and going up the stairs.

* * *

Neko chews on her earser.

"Neko-chan. Don't chew on your pencil. Its bad for your teeth." Terran points out her mistress' error. Neko doesn't listen. She's lost in her thoughts. "Neko-chan? Mashi mashi? Neko-chan?" Terran waves her paw in front of Neko's vacant eyes. Neko lets out a long sigh.

"Shingo-san acts like that. But Tiayke-kun and the others is a different story."

"Neko-chan? Neko-chan. Neko-chan! Breathe!" Neko snaps back into reality at Terran's harsh voice.

"NANI?"

"You weren't breathing. You were staring off into space. What is up with you today?" Usagi looks up from her art homework.

"Neko-chan. Did you say,'Shingo'?" Neko nods. Usagi walks over. "Was Shingo one of the boys throwing rocks today?" Neko nods again. Usagi places a finger on her chin as she starts to think.

"Usagi's thinking. We're in trouble." Usagi shoots a warning glare at Rei. Who backed away a little.

"Shingo did seem to be in a bad mood this morning. And Umino-kun acted the same way two years ago." Usagi makes the connection and stands up in a second.

"Usagi-chan. Where are you going?" Mako asks as Usagi slips on her shoes.

"There's a fortune-telling shop that opened a little while ago. I think that has something to do with Shingo's actions today."

"I think he was just showing his true colors. He's treated me like that ever since I met him. I never did anything to him. I only beat him 15 times in gym wrestling class." Usagi starts chuckling.

"HE can't stand being beat by a girl. That's his problem." Neko nods and slips on her shoes. The other girls follow their lead. Mamoru shakes his head and saves his homework before following suit. Luna sighs.

"Anything to get away from homework?"

"No. Usagi sounded serious." Artemis looks down at his paws. "Perhaps its because her brother's involved."

"He's been involved before. But she never was like that."

"Maybe its because she's starting to remember the Earth Princess."

"Terran please." Artemis hops off the bed and looks over Minako's work. "Right now. Let's make sure that when they return their homework's ready for corrections."

* * *

Neko and the others hide in an alley not far from the new shop. Minako pinches her nose.

"This place reeks."

"Be quiet." Rei snarles.

"Rei-chan. You're being a hypocrite." Mako points out to the girl right behind her. Mamoru gets closer to Usagi's ear.

"The girls are getting restless."

"I know. But just a little longer. I'm getting odd vibes but I can't pinpoint them. We can't just barge in with no idea as to where we're going."

"Good point." Neko looks forward with a blank look in her eyes.

"The victims. A woman." Neko mutters a few things under her breath.

"Nani?"

"Left, right, two lefts, and a right."

"What?"

"The directions to the target." Neko pulls her brooch from her pocket. She thinks for a second then touches the cool metal to her head. "I forget what to say."

"Earth Prism Power. Makeup."

"Right. That's it. Earth Prism Power. Makeup!" Neko reaches her hand up. Her nails turn a beautiful turquoise color. Her brooch attaches itself to her chest. Turquoise ribbons surround her body to make her fuku. She covers her forehead with her hands as ribbons wrap around them to make her gloves. Ribbons go down the legs to cover her feet and make her boots. In flash of white light her skirt adds itself to the attire. Her tiara creates itself from her stone that embeds itself in her forehead. The end of her braid flies up so a final ribbon can wrap around it. Ina matter of seconds Sailor Earth stands where Neko once did. Sailor Moon looks in her pockets for her brooch. Only to find nothing.

"How do I transform now?"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Makeup!" The Sailor Senshi are only missing their leader.

"I thought that default was over with."

"As did I. But how can I transform without anything to help?"

"You fought Galaxia with only the Silver Crystal."

"That's it." Usagi summons the Silver Crystal to her hand. _"Please Silver Crystal. What do I do to transform?" _The words form in Usagi's mind. "Silver Moon Crystal Power. Makeup!" A full moon comes into view As Sailor Moon's outline appears over the moon. Her cape wraps around her. Inside moon dust clings to her body to create her fuku. Her gloves create her mask as she presses them against her eyes. She pushes the cape away to reveal her new fighting costume. Her whip's handle hangs at her side. Waiting her hand's touch. "Ready?" Everyone nods. The girls go inside but Neko stops Mamoru.

"You're not like us. You'll more than likely get hurt or worse. Wait here." Neko runs after the others. Leaving behind an astounded Mamoru.

"Did our conversation in the car earlier tell you nothing? Yeesh. You'd think that's she'd pick up something after this afternoon." He quickly transforms and runs inside.

* * *

Motoki's hand goes for his aching head.

"Sailor Earth must've transformed. Yikes. This kid takes the term,'headache' to a new level." He quickly transforms and follows a magnetic-like pull to Sailor Earth.

* * *

Neko gives the double-doors in front of her a mighty shove. A woman surrounded with boys with shining cards in their chests turns to the Senshi.

"Using a boy's hopes and dreams for evil is unforgivable."

"Changing the way they treat us delicate flowers. Weather it be good or bad. There's no way I can over look that. Senshi style. Senshi grace. Senshi power in your face." Neko places a hand made to look like a paw in front of her.

"In the name of the Moon and Earth. We shall punish you."

"We are the Sailor Senshi."

"Sailor Senshi?" The woman smiles as she shuffles the cards in her hands. She throws a few.

"MOVE!" Sailor Moon pushes Mars out of the way as the others scatter. She ducks as the cards miss her head by a centimeter. She takes hold of her whip which instantly comes undone and ready for a strike. "MOONLIGHT CRYSTAL WHIP!" The whip sings as it wraps around the monster's waist. Tying her hands to her sides. "Sailor Earth. Now!"

"Hai!" She undoes the clasp on her bracelet. One of the boys tackle her before she can get it ready. She strugles under his grasp.

"SAILOR EARTH!" The Senshi each get held up by a boy. Not even Jupiter can get free.

_"Help me. Caped Kamen-sama. HELP!" _A flash of red and gold streaks past the boy. Making him let go of Sailor Earth. Neko looks at the red rose and gold and ruby dagger embedded in the wall. "Caped Kamen-sama."

"Right here Sailor Earth. Go for the shot." Neko turns to the window that Caped Kamen's standing in. Tuxedo Kamen leans against the doorway with his arms crossed and one leg against the frame.

"Hai." Her bracelet glows. "EARTH DIAMOND MAGIC!" The cylinder flies to the monster and turns her to dust. Sailor Moon's whip wraps around her waist on its own. The boys holding the Senshi all fall to the floor.

"Great work again Sailor Earth. And that little speech you did was pretty cute. Until next time." With a flap of his cape he disappears. Tuxedo Kamen walks over to Neko.

"You think I'm different now?"

"Nani?"

"Koneko-chan." He takes off his mask to reveal his eyes.

"Mamoru-oniichan." He nods.

"Nice timing Tuxedo Kamen-sama." Sailor Moon looks down on Neko and rubs her bun. "Very nice using your attack at the right time. I couldn't hold her much longer." Neko's bracelet flies back onto her wrist.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about earlier. But I couldn't think and thought I'd do a second part. But thought better of it. The other one I wrote before was just to give a little background to Neko and Mamoru's relationship as a family. And notice that Usagi's not freaking out with Neko being around Mamoru. I'm making the next part now. See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 3**

**Radio Mayhem**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Usagi sits on the edge of her bed in her pajamas and hair in ribbons. Luna walks into her room.

"Usagi-chan? What are you doing up so late?"

"I'm testing something."

"What? How long you can stay up and how many days before you totally break down?"

"No. I'm trying to find out if things are happening the exact same way they did before. Then we can end all this sooner."

"Ah. Using past experience against your enemies. What was it around this time?"

"Midnight Zero." Usagi turns the dial on her radio through her channels. "I bet that if Mamo-chan listened to the radio this late he'd be listening to the classics or news or something sophisticated like that."

"-I'll never forget that-" Usagi travels very carefully to the channel she went over. It's very full of static. In another district. "-That day will... my memory... truly gone. And that..." Usagi turns off the radio.

"Ugh. Dang radio frequencies."

"Usagi-chan. Was it your radio that made the problem?"

"No. The signal came from another district. So the signal was screwed up."

"Ah. Perhaps Mamoru-san knows."

"I doubt he'd be listening to the radio at this time of night. Luna. Mamo-chan has a job to worry about and school. He can't be up all night listening to the radio. I think I should stop trying to relive the past and just roll with the punches."

"That's my girl."

"Good night Luna."

"Sweet dreams Usagi-chan."

* * *

In Neko's living room Mamoru sits up on his laptop to finish up a report due the next day and listening to the radio to help keep himself awake. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"If Usako saw me now she'd ask who I was and what I'd done with Chiba Mamoru." He chuckles to himself and changes the channel. The station Usagi rolled over almost blasted out his ears. He quickly turned down the volume and went to check on Neko. Luckily she was still asleep. He quietly shut the door behind him and finishes his report while listening to the station. He sends in his work and looks up the radio station's website. "Weird. There's supposed to be a different program on. Probably just a computer error." He shuts the laptop and turns off the radio before going to bed himself.

* * *

Mamoru opens the newspaper to see the front page. He sips his coffee as he reads over it.

"A new disease. The victims can't wake up. Odd."

"Not odd. Freaky." He turns to the little girl plowing through eggs and a piece of toast. He chuckles as she runs off to prepare for school.

* * *

Neko runs into class looking a little pink in her once dark cheeks. Her teacher notices this.

"Chikyuuno-san. You look better today. And happier."

"I am. Mamoru-oniichan's going to Oba-san's hearing to show my blank custody papers. He said he'll sign them himself. I get to live with a new oniichan."

"My. That is happy. So your Oba-san's in jail?" Neko nods. Her bruises that had once lined her arms and marred her forehead are nothing more than a slightly yellow mark. Mie walks into class and sits next to her friend.

"Neko-chan. Listen. Do you know about that new radio program Moonlight Romance?" Neko shakes her head. "It's on at midnight. They say that's the most romantic time."

"Oniichan has me in bed and asleep by 10. 10:30 on weekends."

"Oniichan?"

"Hai. Chiba Mamoru-san's going to be my oniichan. Really soon too."

"Really?" Mie folds her hands together and brings them up to her smile. "Thats great. No more of that cruel aunt of your's."

"I know." Their teacher drops her book.

"Sensei?"

"Kessho-san. You were up at midnight listening to the radio when you should've been asleep?" Mie nods. Their teacher shakes her head. "At least Chikyuuno-san is dependable. Chikyuuno-san?"

"Hai?"

"What would you do? Go to bed or listen to the radio until midnight?"

"I'd listen to the radio until it was time for bed. Knowing how important school is I can't let inferiorities such as a radio program for love letters when they need to be sent to the one they're intended for interfere with my chances of getting into a good junior high, high school, or college." Neko looks down at her folded hands.

_"Chikyuuno-san's more responsible than myself. I was listening to that program last night." _

"Sensei?"

"Hai?"

"Do you agree?"

"With what?"

"That a love letter means nothing unless you send it to the subject yourself."

"Chikyuuno-san." Her teacher smiles and nods. After school starts the teacher hands out a test. In the middle of it Neko's left arm starts to tremble.

"What's wrong with you?" A soft snore comes from her teacher's desk. She turns to the teacher with her head in her arms and sound asleep. "Sensei!" The other kids try to wake her as Neko runs to the nurse's office.

* * *

Motoki pushes open the Crown's doors while his arms are full of groceries. HE sets them behind the bar and walks out to sweep the front step. Terran walks up to him.

"Yo Terran." He kneels down to her level. "Where's Neko-chan?" Terran meows. "I get it. She must be at school. I guess I'm just used to when you show up Neko-chan's not far behind." An ambulance blares by. "That's coming from Neko-chan's school." Motoki stands up and notices the length of the victim's body. Full grown woman. "Yokatta."

* * *

"Neko-chan. Wasn't calling the paramedics a little much? She only fell asleep."

"Oniichan said that there's a new disease going around these days that won't let it's victims awaken from a sleep. I think Sensei has it." The principal comes on the loudspeaker.

"Attention students. Due to the immediate leave of quite a few teachers school will be canceled today and parents and buses will be called for pick-up." Almost all the students cheered. All but Neko. Mamoru hadn't come to her school to give his information in place of her aunt. They'd be calling a disconnected phone and receive an answering machine at her house. Neko assigns herself a little homework and leaves to change her shoes. Outside hundreds of elementary students leave for buses. Neko watches as Mie climbs into her mother's car and Tiayke gets on a bus with a few friends. Neko wipes away some tears as the final bus leaves and the last teacher's car leaves the lot. SHe sits on the sidewalk and starts to cry.

* * *

Motoki notices the children leaving early and watches the children leave until only one is left. He walks over to the little girl. Her smudge turns into an 8-year-old brunette with green eyes and tear streaks on her pink cheeks.

"Koneko-chan?" Neko looks up.

"Motoki-kun."

"What are you doing here on your own?" He gets down to her level.

"Oniichan forgot to drop by school to give his information to my school." Neko's finger traces a few lines on the sidewalk.

"Well. Does he know that school was let out early?" Neko shakes her head. "Come on." He offers his hand to her. She hesitates for a second before taking it. He takes her bag and walks back to Crown. "I'll call Mamoru-kun and let him know about this."  
He sits her down on a stool and dials Mamoru's number. "Mamoru-kun. I have to know. Are you baka?...You forgot to give your information to Neko-chan's school...She told me herself...Yes I've got her...You think what?...She's fine. She's not hurt...Because her school let out early...I don't know I didn't ask!...Mamoru-kun. Honestly...Shes perfectly fine...We're at Crown. Where else?...Just remember to give your information to her school." Motoki hangs up. "Mamoru-kun," he growls.

"Is he coming?" Neko's eyes wide with questions.

"Yea. He's coming. Neko-chan."

"Hai?"

"Why did your school close early?"

"A few teachers got sick. For the safety of the students they sent us home. My house is too far away to walk and no bus goes that way. I get to school by car."

"I see." Mamoru's red sports car parks outside. He shuts the door behind him and walks inside. Neko's patiently waiting at the doors.

"Sorry about that Koneko-chan." He lifts her onto his back. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her Motoki-kun." Mamoru places Neko in the passenger seat and gets into the driver's seat. He drives off. "You know Neko-chan its a very good thing that Motoki-kun came and got ya."

"Why?"

"Well. There's thieves, weirdos, and kidnappers. I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"No. I wasn't."

"I almost forgot. Your aunt's in the slammer for the next ten years."

"Ten?"

"Yep. Ten. By the time she's out you'll be 18. But by then you'll also be in college and she won't have a thing of your's to claim as her's." Neko smiles at her new brother. The Senshi hold an emergency meeting at Rei's. The girls consider what could be wrong. Mamoru holds both Usagi and Neko close. Both Usagi and Mamoru know what's happening but refuse to say anything.

"What about all those victims?"

"I could read the fire."

"I doubt fire reading will help pyro."

"I could try."

"But weren't these things happening this way two years ago?" Usagi gives Luna a kick. "Nani?" Usagi moves her fingers over her lips.

"Zip it."

"Usagi-chan. You seem tense." Mako moves away from Usagi a little.

"I'm perfectly fine." Mamoru knows what she's thinking.

"I don't like where this is headed."

"Eh?"

"There is not possible way I'll let this happen under my watch. Absolutely not."

"Don't even think about it girls. There's no way we'll let this go on. It won't work on us."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with us Rei-chan. We know exactly what you're thinking." The Senshi put the meeting on hold. Usagi and Mamoru use their internal bond to have a private conversation even with Neko in the backseat.

_"I don't like this."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It brings discomfort."_

_"Who said this job was ever going to be comfortable?"_

_No one. But I have a feeling that this'll end the same way as we did."_

_"What? Afraid your brother'll fall in love with my sister?"_

_"No. But the one she does love will be stolen thanks to a leader of the returned Dark Kingdom."_

_"And they won't remember being in love."  
_

_"Exactly. And the-"_

"Oniichan! Pay attention to the road!" Mamoru stomps on the brakes.

"What?"

"You drove by our house." Neko points her thumb behind her and pulls her head into her shoulders as best she can. Mamoru pinches the bridge of his nose in aggravation. Neko presses herself against her seat.

"Don't worry Neko-chan. Mamo-chan's not mad at you. He's annoyed at himself for getting distracted." Neko nods but keeps quiet. Mamoru backs into the driveway and goes inside. Neko lingers in the car a little. She started silently working on her homework in the living room. A blue sofa, curtains, and walls along with white carpet and chair and T.V. with a brown coffee table now covered in textbooks and loose papers. Mamoru watches from the doorway. Neko notices but doesn't say anything.

"Imoto-chan. Did I scare you in the car?" Neko shakes her head. Mamoru keeps his distance between him and Neko. "I thought your school was canceled before homework could be given out."

"I assigned myself some." Neko keeps her eyes off her brother and on her work. Mamoru sits down behind her on the blue sofa.

"And if your teachers assign this?"

"I'll turn it in before anyone else."

"I wasn't mad at you." Neko turns around. "In the car. If I can't keep my focus on the road I might as well just be putting a target on your back for a car to hit." Neko backs up to the table. "Not that I will. I mean. Ugh. I just don't know why I can't talk to you like a little sister." Neko looks down at her folded hands.

"I think what Mamo-chan's trying to say is," Usagi says as she walks into the room,"that if he can't keep his focus on the road then he'll be putting you in danger every time you get in the car."

"Arrigato Usako." Neko covers her mouth as she starts to laugh.

"What were you two talking about at the meeting?"

"Nothing. Nothing you need to worry about. Now. Are you almost done here?" Usagi helps Neko through her homework. Not that the girl needs it. Usagi just stays around for something to do. Although Neko doesn't show any sign of displeasure. _"Why does this feel so right?"_

_"I don't know. Don't ask me."_

"What?"

"You asked me why sitting by me felt so right and I said that I don't know." Neko shuts her math book and crosses her arms. Usagi looks up at Mamoru for help but he just raises his hands in surrender.

* * *

Neko shows up to school the next morning like usual but the day's only a half day for the lack of teachers. Mie shows up right after her friend. Holding a package in her hands. The wrapping paper is purple and orange striped with a purple bow.

"Mie-chan. Where'd you get that?"

"I won it."

"Nani?"

"Hai. I mailed in a love letter and won it." Mie takes out a purple flower and places it on her shirt. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Mie-chan Are you sure it''s safe to wear that? I mean. After what happened with Sensei the other day?"

"Its perfectly fine. I mean. What could be wrong with something so pretty?"

"Mie-chan. Behind a pretty flower is a poisonous snake. Ready to strike when you pick it."

"Well. There's no snake in the wrapping." Mie plays with a petal. Neko hits her forehead with her palm.

"That's not my point. I mean. Oh just forget it." The flower glows. Mie shakes her head.

"Neko-chan. Do you feel...tired?" Mie falls asleep at her desk. A few other girls come over. One grabs her arm.

"Mie-chan? Mie-chan!" The flower glows again. Energy strands come from the girl's face as she falls asleep and lands on the floor.

"Koki-chan!" Neko keeps her hand away from the two unresponsive girls. Neko places her hand over her mouth. Terror reached down to her core.

* * *

Motoki looks up from his homework at the sudden shock of emotion from Sailor Earth.

_"You OK kid?"

* * *

_

_"You OK kid?"_

_"My friends got that disease that's going around. I don't know what to do."_

_"Think. You're Sailor Earth right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Did someone else you know get sick?"_

_"Yes. My teacher."_

_"What did you do when she got sick?"_

_"I got the nurse."_

_"Then?"_

_"I get it. I just do the same thing right?"_

_"Atta girl." _Neko runs off to the nurse's office. School was let out early again and just as Neko was leaving she ran into Mamoru.

"Oniichan."

"I was just dropping off my information. I'm guessing they let out early again."

"Hai. I assigned myself some homework again."

"Why go to school if you can assign the homework yourself?" Neko shrugs. Mamoru takes her to the car. "So why'd the close school early?"

"Lack of teachers and a few students got sick."

"Did you know them?"

"Hai. Mie-chan and Koki-chan. But Mie-chan got a flower as a prize from some sort of contest. I got a weird feeling about what she was wearing and next thing I know she's asleep. Koki-chan tried to wake her up but when she touched her she fell asleep too. I couldn't think straight I was so scared." Mamoru opens the door and pushes her in. He gets in on his side.

"Usako thought it'd get to this."

"To what?"

"You'll have to go to the radio station and find out what's going on."

"What?"

"Unless you do those victims won't wake up and more and more will fall asleep. Do you understand?"

"Not really."

"Usako will explain things at home. Well. When she gets there." Neko looks down at her lap.

_"I have no idea what he's saying."_

_"That's probably because you don't listen to that program."_

_"You can't blame me."_

_"I'm not. You're a good girl and you go to bed when you should. You just never listened to the program. But I bet Mamoru-kun knows."

* * *

_Motoki hit himself on the forehead.

"Baka move." He shook his head. "Oh boy. Better just say who ya are Motoki-baka. Yeesh."

* * *

Neko looked out the window.

"Do you know the station?"

"Nani?"

"For the program. It'll make my job a little easier."

"I think. I might have scrolled over it a couple of nights ago. I didn't move the dial on the radio since then. We'll check at home." Mamoru pulls into the driveway and gets out. Neko follows suit. Once inside she looks at the radio. The red line on the radio's stuck between two stations. Neko turns up the volume and hears the station's number. She opens the newspaper. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking the station's program list. What was the name of the program again?"  
_FLASHBACK_

_"Neko-chan. Listen. Do you know about that new radio program Moonlight Romance?"_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"That's it. Moonlight Romance." She looks over the times again. "At midnight a different program's supposed to be on." Terran walks into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Some new disease that Usako and I believe is fro the enemy."

"I see." Neko stands up.

"That's it. If the enemy is behind this then how about we check out the station itself?"

"You'd have to get past security Neko-chan."

"And how do I do that?" Neko turns to her guardian. Terran does a flip and a green pen with a green gem on the top lands at Neko's feet. "Um. What's this?"

"It's the Terran Pen." Neko picks it up.

"What does it do?"

"It acts like the Lunar Pen. You say,'Earth Power,' then tell it what you want to turn into." Neko stuffs it into her pocket. Terran rolls her brown eyes.

"So it'll turn me into anything?"

"Hai. But it'll turn you into a full-grown woman."

"Excuse me." Neko and Terran turn to Mamoru. "But won't that be kind of scary for her? I mean she's just starting puberty and won't an instant change be awkward?"

"No. ANd how do you know she's starting puberty Mamoru-san?" Terran's fur stands on end.

"I've seen the puberty movies. Girls start puberty around this age." Terran turns to the living room.

"Call me if there's any problems."

"Terran. You're coming." Neko crosses her arms over her chest.

"Why?"

"Oniichan needs to stay here for when Oneesama comes. She'll want to be informed on this." Terran jumps on Neko's head.

"Fine. Let's go." Terran looks at Mamoru with a pleading look. He shakes his head.

* * *

Neko looks around the corner at the guard post for the station.

"OK. Terran Pen time." Neko pulls the pen out of her pocket and raises it above her head. "Terran Power! Turn me into a news reporter!" She throws it up in the air. A circle of green and blue envelops her. She turns from an 8-year-old to a 20-year-old. She looks down at her green high-heels, teal business dress and black sunglasses on her shirt. Her hair's short and wavy. "Wow. How do I look?"

"Very mature Neko-chan." Neko puts on her sunglasses.

"Let's go Terran." Terran wraps her body around Neko's neck. She walks in without a problem and looks into a door. "Ano. Terran. DO you think that they should be doing that?" Terran looks into the window.

"Neko-chan. This is the enemy's work."

"Alright. Time to put an end to this fiasco." Neko opens the door and walks by a woman with black hair, brown eyes and wearing a red dress like Neko's but with the purple flower in her jacket. A man sits at a table reading a letter. He had blond hair, brown eyes, and his gray uniform has red lining to match his red stud in his ear. Neko pushes against the door.

"Wait. He's on the air. You can't-" Neko shuts the door behind her. The man stops short of reading and looks at her. Neko sits down across from him.

"Everyone listening turn off your radios now. This program isn't worth the trouble."

"What are you doing?"

"Think on it. Those flowers they send out to people drains their energy. If you receive one destroy it. And anyway. A love letter isn't worth anything unless you deliver it yourself."

"Sailor Earth! Watch out. The woman's his partner!" Neko looks at the woman as she breaks through the glass. Neko covers her face with her arms. The woman turns into a monster with pink skin, long brown hair, and a blue explosion on her forehead. She's wearing a green tunic like the Greeks would wear. Neko looks at her.

"You should know better to blow secrets." Neko dodges a blast of explosive wind. She runs out of the room.

"Sailor Earth would be a good idea around now."

"Right. EARTH PRISM POWER! MAKEUP!" In a matter of seconds an 8-year-old Sailor Earth stands where the woman did.

"Sailor Earth."

"That's right. Senshi style, Senshi grace, Senshi power in your face." Neko giggles.

"Fioria. Attack." The woman jumps at Neko. Who jumps to the roof. "Baka. Don't let her get away!"

"I won't." Neko hits her back into a wall. She pants for breath.

"Perhaps you should call the Sailor Senshi."

"Iya. I'm going to do this on my own. Oneesama did. I can too."

"Neko-chan."

"Call me Sailor Earth in this form."

"Right. But don't just stand there after your speech."

"I know." The monster jumps up through the hole in the roof Neko made.

"Where are you you little pest?"

"Right here." Neko unclasps her bracelet. "EARTH DIAMOND MAGIC!" Neko lets it fly. It misses her.

"Where are you aiming?" Neko pulls her bare arm around so the bracelet follows her command.

"The direct approach is for little kids," Neko snarls as the bracelet goes for the monster's back. It turns around. "See?" THe bracelet flies through the woman's stomach. She screams.

"Sailor Earth! The man!"

"Right! EARTH DIAMOND MAGIC!" The man just smiles as he raises his hand. Her bracelet stops and falls to the ground. "Nani? Who are you?"

"I am the first of the Generals for the Dark Kingdom. Jed." Neko jumps and readies for a kick. He grabs her leg and throws her against a wall. "As if you had a chance." Neko shakes her head. Terran runs to her side.

"Sailor Earth. Pull yourself together."

"I am. He just got me a little shaken." Jed takes slow steps toward her. A cruel smile crossing his features. Neko stands up. Her bracelet flies to her wrist.

"I wouldn't try that attack again." Neko takes in deep breaths.

"I am Sailor Earth. Protected by the planet Earth. That's it." Neko raises her arm and vines jump up from the ground.

"Nani?" The vines wrap around Jed's body before he can attack. He struggles against them but the more he struggles the more they tighten. Jed summons a large amount of power that makes the vines whither. The amount of power blasts Neko back. Near the edge of the roof. Jed starts walking her way again. A flash of gold and red streak through the air. Jed stops short. "What on Earth?"

_"Jed. Report back at once."_

_"Nani?"_

_"Do not question my orders!"_

_"Of course your highness." _Jed disappears. Neko looks at a gold and ruby dagger.

"Caped Kamen-sama?"

"Right here. Are you alright?"

"Hai!" Neko stands up in an instant. "I'm perfectly fine." He smiles.

"Good. Until next time." He disappears.

"Arrigato."

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru wait for Neko's call with the other Senshi. The door opens.

"I'm home." Mamoru stands up. Neko walks into the room.

"Neko-chan. We were waiting for your call."

"She was very brave tonight."

"Was she?" Rei crosses her arms over her chest.

"Hai. She found out the name of the enemy and defeated him."

"How?"

"I discovered a new power. I can control plants."

"Can you?" Ami looks up from her book to be involved in the conversation.

"Hai. Watch." Neko walks over to one of the dead plants in the room and passes a hand over it. The leaves turn green and red roses bloom. Mako claps.

"Very impressive." Neko smiles and does her pose. Just her legs spread apart with her left hand like a bear's paw.

"I'm Sailor Earth." Usagi shakes her head.


End file.
